Twilight Of The Dead
by Marcus Reloaded
Summary: A young widowed father and his 8year old son find themselves locked in a Mall with a bunch of stranger, with a zombie rampage outside...
1. THEY'RE COMING BACK

AFTER THE NIGHT...

THE DAWN...

AND THE DAY...

COMES THE

TWILIGHT OF THE DEAD.

SUMMARY: A young widowed father and his 8-year old son find themselves locked in a Mall with a bunch of stranger, with a zombie rampage outside.

AUTHOR: Marco (marcusstokes2000yahoo.it or It's a take on the movie, so don't be surprised if some things look similar.

RATING: A strong R.

TWILIGHT OF THE DEAD.

PART 1 - THEY'RE COMING BACK.

I thought it was going to be a normal morning, after all that happened to us, my wife and daughter dying in an accident and all, we deserved it. Just me and my son, together for the whole day. No work, no school. Just us. He is everything I've left, and I'll fight 'til my death for him.

That day I just understood how much I was willing to sacrifice myself for him.

I was woken up by two screams. A man's and a woman's, closely followed by a strange moaning.

A third made me run. It was my son's.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

I ran to his room, feeling the cool floor against my bare feet. When I reached his door, he bolted to get a hold of me.

"Dad!" he screamed. "They're coming for me!"

"Who?" I asked while his tears soaked my white sleeveless t-shirt. "Who is coming for you?"

"Dead people." He said. "Dead people are. They will eat me. Help me , Dad."

"Sweetie," I said, ruffling his unruly dark brown hair which he inherited from me, as well as the questioning light brown eyes, "they're not gonna eat you 'til I'm alive. They will have to eat me first, and believe me Andy, I'm a tough nut to crack."

I heard the strange moaning again, and with Andy in my arms, I went and looked from his badroom's window.

What I saw made my blood run cold.

Our neighbours, the Wilsons, were walking down the street. But not as normal humans.

They looked like they were in trance. Mr. Wilson had his throat slashed and Ana, his wife, had a knife protruding from her chest, exactly where her now- non beating heart was.

"God." I murmured as I said, "Andy, get dressed, now."

I attempted to leave to take a pair of running shoes from my cabinet. I already was only clad in a white sleeveless t-shirt and gray pajama pants, at least I needed some shoes.

Andy was scared and pulled hard on my shirt, grabbing a handful of my chest hair with it. "Dad, don't go!"

"Andy," I said, wincing as he kept pulling, "I'm not gonna leave you, but" here I pointed to our four bare feet, "I think we're gonna need some shoes."

"Why?" he asked with all the simplicity an 8-year-old can have.

"Well, it's not easy to drive barefooted, you know."

Only then did he let me go, and my chest will be forever grateful for it.

I went and came very quickly, as neither I wanted to be alone now.

We shuffled our feet into shoes together, we grabbed some thing we thought we would need anywhere we would have to go - my laptop, documents , food and drinks, money, some toys and prized possessions, including family photographs - and put them in a bag, which I put in the car. Then we got in it as fast as we could.

"Andy," I said, "don't roll down the windows."

"I won't." he said as I put the car in gear and turned on the radio, hoping for some direction.

A monotone voice rang from the radio.

"Now we interrupt the usual programming to bring important news. People who have recently died are coming back to life, seeking human flesh. As horrible as it is, it's the truth. You can kill them through a shot to the head, or a blow to the skull, or beheading them. Don't let them bite you. If they do, you will become one of them in at most two days. If you are traveling now, find a secure place to lock yourself into as soon as possible, because these dead people can seem to be able to overthrow cars, buses and even big TIRS."

Then the man listed some rescue points, one of which was the Twilight Mall, defined by a lot of our now un-dead townspeople, "useless".

Not certainly now, I thought.

And then a question struck me.

If this continues, will death be our only choice of life?

I kept thinking about it during our silent and scared drive to the Mall.

END PART 1.


	2. IT'S EVERYWHERE

AFTER THE NIGHT…

THE DAWN…

AND THE DAY…

COMES THE

TWILIGHT OF THE DEAD.

SUMMARY: A young widowed father and his 8-year old son find themselves locked in a Mall with a bunch of stranger, with a living dead rampage outside…

AUTHOR: Marco (marcopiazzo236hotmail.it)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's a take on the movie, so don't be surprised if some things look similar.

RATING: A strong R.

TWILIGHT OF THE DEAD.

PART 2 - IT'S EVERYWHERE.

As we passed through the roads of our hometown, Everett, Wisconsin we saw the entire town was being invaded by those monsters.

There were a lot of people running on the streets, and what was strange was that they were mostly men, though there were also a lot of women running.

Then, I noticed a young alive man was exactly in front of me, and if I didn't make a diversion… or stop… I'd run him over.

So, I stopped. And the guy knocked on my window, his brown hair in disarray, and his brown eyes full of terror.

"Please, Sir," he implored. "help me! I don't want to die! I couldn't make it alone."

"Neither could we." I said, instinctually trusting the guy. "Jump in."

He did, and sat on the passenger seat.

"Thank you so much. I owe you my life." He said.

"In a time of need like this, we have to help each other, or we'll succumb. So, don't worry…?" I said, remembering I didn't know his name.

"George, George Strunger." And he extended his hand to me.

"Mark Clenens," I said shaking it with one hand while driving with the other, "and the little guy in the backseat is my son Andrew, but everybody calls him Andy."

"Hi, Andy." He said, smiling, "my name's George, and I think us three are gonna be good friends."

"Hi, George," my son said politely.

Just a second after that, I noticed we were almost arrived at the Twilight Mall.

An entrance to the parking was open, and I went right in.

We parked the car, got off of it and ran to the nearest officer, a black man in his forties.

"Fast, guys," he said to us, "run inside!"

Which we did.

Inside there weren't many people. There were a blonde guy, no more than 18, in a corner, a raven-haired businesswoman which looked barely out of high school herself near him, a couple - a brown-haired man and a Latino girl - that looked like my age, a red-haired, pregnant woman, a cocky black guy which was screaming angrily, a 60something old man, the officer from outside and, now, us.

"Well, at least now we have some company." George said.

END PART 2


	3. GETTING TO KNOW YOU

AFTER THE NIGHT…

THE DAWN…

AND THE DAY…

COMES THE

TWILIGHT OF THE DEAD.

SUMMARY: A young widowed father and his 8-year old son find themselves locked in a Mall with a bunch of stranger, with a living dead rampage outside…

AUTHOR: Marco (marcopiazzo236hotmail.it)

RATING: A strong R.

TWILIGHT OF THE DEAD.

PART 3 - GETTING TO KNOW YOU

The introductions were kind of awkward; everybody was closed in his or her shell of pain, and mumbled just their name and left us alone.

"My, there is a lot of love in this room." George commented.

The only one of us who seemed to have charmed somebody seemed to be me. That raven-haired cutie was looking at me like I was a succulent meal and she was starving, probably thanks to my current state of undress. I decided to approach her.

"Hi, my name is Mark Clenens, and I couldn't help but notice the way you looked at me. I'm flattered, but… what's your name?"

She immediately blushed and said "Stephanie Jameson. Before you ask me no, I'm not married or engaged or anything. I was just here on a work trip. But then those things had begun to rise and killed a woman in front of me. Then they ATE her, for God's Sake! They ATE her! What's happening?"

"I don't know." I answered. "If you want to ask me if I'm married, the answer is I was. My wife and daughter died in a car accident two days ago, and they were to be buried today. Probably they're out there, waiting for us…"

"Is this boy your little brother?" she asked as Andy went sitting next to her.

"No," I answered, "he's my son."

"Ah."

Then, a distant moaning could be heard. "They know we're here." I mumbled.

"Well, if we'll ever get out of this alive… could we go out… like, for dinner?" she asked.

"I have to control my agenda first." I answered, then faked being lost in thought. "Naw, I'm free. Unless some problems arise, no pun intended."

Then the cop from the entrance tossed us some weapons.

"I found them in the gun shop here in this mall." He commented.

"I don't need it," I said showing him my ordinance weapon which I had on me since last night.

"Cop?" he asked.

"Yeah." Was the simple answer. "This was to be my day off."

"This is an 'off' day, alright." He said. "Keep care."

That was the last time I saw him.

END PART 3.


End file.
